Desperate Measures
by YuriChan220
Summary: Shiki is a loving wife of Murakumo, but with a huge secret: she works as a porn star in order to pay off her debt.
1. Shiki the Porn Star

**Desperate Measures**

 **Pairing: Murakumo x Shiki**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters**.

"I'll be going…Muracchi," the blonde haired housewife says. "It won't be long."

"Ah…y-you're going shopping right?" The shy brunette says.

"Mmm..like, I told you, I'm going to hang out with some friends. Don't worry. Like, I won't be gone for long."

"I-I see…take care, Shiki…"

Giving her wife a blow kiss, Shiki leaves the apartment. She grits her teeth, feeling guilt rising quickly. Even though she says she's hanging out with some friends, it's only partially true. What she's really doing is a complete secret that she is not willing to tell her wife about.

**Hotel**

"Alright, we're rolling~!" Haruka says as she presses the record button.

In an instant, Homura's Crimson Squad start to dive in, touching every part of Shiki's body, like groping her breasts, fondling her pussy, licking her clad stockings and so on. Homura is behind her doing the groping, Yomi and Hikage are rubbing and licking Shiki's stocking clad legs and Mirai fondling and licking her wet pussy.

"This will SO make a lot of money for our porn film~!" Haruka says with glee.

It's true. What Shiki is doing is be a porn star in order to pay off her debt. She was invited by Haruka as soon as she discovered an ad about it. However, she decided to keep it a secret from Murakumo. Who knows what her beloved might think of her now. She's been doing this for about 3 months now and made about 15 films already. Shiki will do whatever it takes to earn the money to pay off the debt.

"Oh man!" Homura groans. "I think it's about to bulge out!"

"Eh?" Shiki turns her head to see something pop out from Homura's crotch. "W-wait, what!?"

"Ah, Shiki, dear~" Haruka says. "You know we've done this kind of thing before. Why do you think our 15 films were hits anyways?"

The rest of the Crimson Squad members grow fully erect penises and begin using them to their advantage.

"Shiki-san! Shiki-san!" Yomi cries as she points her cock at the blonde's face. "Have a taste of this!"

Shiki quickly obliges as Hikage guides her hand to rub her cock.

"Looks like I'll take this hole~" Mirai says as she drills Shiki's pussy with her cock.

"Then I shall have this hole," Homura positions Shiki to Doggy style and inserts her penis inside her butt hole. Shiki's moans are muffled from her sucking Yomi's dick and then Hikage's, back and forth. This is what she has to do every time they want to shoot a film. Shiki has no other choice.

Haruka keeps on filming as the Crimson Squad members continue to deflower the sexy blonde girl. Shiki lets out happy moans from the feeling of everyone's cocks on all sides. It feels too good for her to bare. Then, as time passes, everyone is reaching their limit, so Homura and Mirai begin to pump faster and faster while Shiki sucks and rubs faster.

"Shiki….I think I'm gonna…I'm gonna….!" Homura grunts.

"Me too!" Mirai says. "Watch me….Shiki! I'm gonna release a butt load of semen inside you! I guarantee it!"

Shiki nods as she is about to suck another cock. "Go on! Like, cum as much as you want! Give it all to meeeee~!"

All of the Crimson Squad Members release their semen, squirting it on Shiki's face for Yomi and Hikage and inside her butt hole and pussy for Homura and Mirai. As soon as they let go, Shiki collapses on the floor, exhausted. So much semen is inskde her that they begin dripping from both holes. Haruka smirks as she approaches the sexy blonde.

"I'd love to stop filming, Shiki, dear," she coos. "But I never got to deflower you. Here, let's move onto the bed."

Mirai jumps up and down to take the camcorder from Haruka, which the honey-blonde does and both Shiki and Haruka walk toward the bed. Haruka reveals her fully erect penis as she gently lies the sexy blonde on her back. Mirai is drooling in satisfaction as she zooms in on Shiki's large breasts and then Haruka giving her paizuri. Shiki proceeds to rub Haruka's penis between her large breasts up and down while licking the top a little when it pops out. She then gives it a few kisses and sucks on it shortly after. Haruka grins as she lets the sexy blonde do her thing while Mirai continues to film. The feeling of Shiki's soft, large breasts rubbing against Haruka's erect penis is just too good. She encourages Shiki to do it faster by patting her on the head. The sexy blonde does so, but by doing that Haruka is reaching he limit even sooner. She grits her teeth and shuts her eyes tightly.

"Shiki….darling….I'm gonna cummmmmm!" she grunts as she releases a huge amount of semen onto Shiki's face.

She is then positioned to the side where Haruka is holding her right leg while poking her penis on her pussy.

"I'm putting it in right now," Haruka coos in her ear, followed by a few licks on her earlobe.

Shiki turns her head and smiles. "Yes…please…Haruka. Like…put it inside me…penetrate me…"

Haruka obliges and inserts it inside her pussy, making the sexy blonde let out a sexy moan and the honey blonde starts pumping away. The insides feel tight around Haruka's penis, but she doesn't care. She continues thrusting away, holding her right leg for dear life.

"Darling…..haaaaah….you're doing….an excellent job!" Haruka says. "You will get the big doe if you keep this up!"

"Haaaaah….aaahhhh…..thank you….Haruka…." Shiki moans.

"How come you haven't…..ohhhhh..told Murakumo-chan about it?" Haruka asks. "It's been like what….3 months?"

"I'm so…sorry…ah! I didn't want….ahhhh~! Her to know…I'm having sex….haaah…with other women…" Shiki explains between moans.

"How unfortunate," Haruka says, grinning. "Hibari-chan knows that I'm having sex with other women and she's just fine with it cause she knows I'm like that…ah! When are YOU going to….haaah….step up to the plate?"

Shiki says nothing after that and just lets Haruka penetrate her. She is right for once. However, Shiki is afraid of her reaction if she ever tells her.

Pretty soon, both of them are at their limit, and Mirai is just zooming in and out like crazy, drooling in satisfaction from watching these two make love.

"Shiki…I'm going to…..I'm going to…!" Haruka cries.

"Yes…please…release it inside me! Give me all of it~!" Shiki moans.

Haruka thrusts faster and faster until she can't hold back anymore. With one last hard thrust, she releases a flood of semen inside Shiki's pussy as the sexy blonde arches her back, screaming in pleasure. After Haruka pulls away, Shiki is left lying on the bed, with ragged breathing and her eyes almost rolled at the back of her head. Haruka gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well done, Shiki~" she says. "this film will be a hit as well. See you at the next shoot~"

As the Crimson Squad leaves, Shiki is left lying on the bed. Part of her is happy she is doing this. But another part of her feels really guilty. She adores her beloved Murakumo, but in order to pay off the debt, she HAS to do this, not for herself, but for Murakumo as well.


	2. The Moment of Truth

**Chapter 2**

 **The Moment of Truth**

3 weeks after the last recording, Haruka released the film, which got a lot of hits like usual. Shiki is proud that she's making progress, but at the same time, she feels worried about how her beloved wife will react if she found out about this. The guilt is eating her alive every time they finish a film or just getting started. But she will have the money to pay her debt, no matter what it takes.

However, as for Murakumo, she's beginning to grow suspicious of her wife's comings and goings. In fact, she's been suspicious of this even after a month of Shiki being a porn star. And somehow, Shiki managed to find ways out of it each time Murakumo interrogates her. But this time, this has gone far enough. It's near the end of the 4th month and the shy brunette decides to get to the bottom of this. But…she needs to do this without her wife knowing. Otherwise, she'll think she's prying on her.

One night, Shiki told Murakumo that she's eating dinner with some friends. Murakumo just lets her go. When the sexy blonde finally leaves, the shy brunette quietly follows her, locking their apartment door soon after.

 ****At the Park****

Shiki makes it towards a nearby park where Haruka and Yumi are.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," the sexy blonde says.

"Ah, Shiki, dear~" Haruka says. "You're just in time. Our equipment is all set up and you'll be partnering up with Yumi-chan here this time."

Yumi blushes as she fiddles with the hem of her skirt. "It's…it's a pleasure to be working with you."

Shiki is surprised that Haruka chose Yumi to do this, but at the same time is excited. Yumi is wearing a wedding dress with white lingerie underneath. The stocking clad legs show from the V-cut long skirt on the side and from the top, it shows her bare shoulders and large cleavage. Haruka holds up the same dress to show Shiki, telling her that she should also wear it. Shiki accepts and quickly gets changed.

About 10 minutes later, they arrive on a hill under the full moon. Shiki tilts her head in confusion.

"Wait…what are we supposed to do again?" she asks.

"You two are a married couple," Haruka explains. "And both of you make love at this very hill."

Yumi blushes in embarrassment. "D-do we really need to do this? I mean…..ummmm…"

Haruka giggles as she holds up her camcorder. "Relax, relax. You girls got this." She presses the record button. "Action~!"

It starts off with Shiki carrying Yumi bridal style up on top of the hill under the full moon. As she sets her down, both of them face each other as they intertwine hands and whisper their love for each other. Under the moonlight, both of their facial features stand out as they gaze at one another while some light wind blows, making their hair, plus their bridal veils to sway gracefully. They lean in and share a passionate, heartwarming kiss. Yumi proceeds to deepen the kiss and her tongue meets with Shiki's and both caress one another along with a few soft moans.

It is then that Yumi gently pushes Shiki on the grass and both of them help each other strip off their dresses, leaving only their white wedding lingerie. From there, Yumi kisses Shiki again while fondling her pussy and removing the top to expose Shiki's breasts. The sexy blonde lets her touch her sensitive areas, letting out a sexy moan here and there. Yumi is enjoying herself already, having the time of her life playing with Shiki's body. Her two fingers go deeper inside Shiki's pussy while she continues to nip and suck at her nipples.

"Wow….Shiki-san…" Yumi breathes. "I didn't know you were…into this stuff."

"Ahhhhhh…haaah…more…touch me more, Yumi-chin~" Shiki coos.

The soft spoken girl does so by kissing the side of her neck, on the cheek and then her lips for a short time before pulling away to continue nipping at her breasts. She moves her fingers inside Shiki's pussy a bit faster. The sexy blonde throws her head back, letting out another sexy moan after another. Yumi keeps on going, feeling satisfied with it, although, she feels a bit guilty because she already has Miyabi as a wife.

Shiki is almost at her limit, but keeps on smiling as she weakly lifts her head to face Yumi. "Yumi-chin…I'm gonna…I'm gonna cumm…."

"Go ahead, Shiki-san," Yumi says. "Cum as much as you want…."

Shiki shuts her eyes tightly, gritting her teeth as she clenches the grass. She then reaches her climax, arching her back and screaming in pleasure. A flood of love juices squirt on Yumi's hand. She pulls it away while smiling in satisfaction and licks them off. Shiki lies there, panting in exhaustion from her orgasm when Yumi holds up her leg and closes gaps with their pussies. Shiki and Yumi let out sexy moans as their pussies touch and then both of them move their hips back and forth.

"Ahhhhh, ohhhh, Shiki-san….this feels…amazing!" Yumi moans.

"I can't….haaaah…agree more~!" The sexy blonde replies.

However, unbeknownst to the two of them, there is someone watching from behind a tree. She quietly approaches her hiding spot without being spotted and just listens to the two girls making love.

Every cry and every moan turns both of them on, making them both hold each other while moving their hips back and forth like there's no tomorrow. This feeling of pleasure just won't stop for either of them and both of them are just enjoying it to the fullest. They continue holding each other while gazing at one another. It's only a while before both of them reach their limit again.

"Ahh….haaaah…Sh-Shiki-san…I think I'm gonna..I'm gonna….haaaah~!" Yumi moans.

"Me too~" Shiki says, hugging the soft spoken girl tightly. "Let's..let's cum together…okay, Yumi-chin?"

Yumi nods as she holds onto Shiki for dear life. Both of them move their hips faster and faster as their moans grow louder. And then, they reach their climax, arching their backs and screaming in pleasure at the same time, letting out love juices that spill all over the grass. Yumi collapse onto Shiki's chest, panting in exhaustion. The sexy blonde smiles as she pets the soft spoken girl.

"And that's a wrap~!" Haruka says as she presses the stop button. "Well done, you two~! That may be one of the best films ever recorded~"

Yumi blushes in embarrassment, but nods with a smile. "I'm glad."

Shiki smiles as well. Maybe this film will get more hits than the last one and she'll earn enough money then. By the time the equipment is all packed up, Haruka bids farewell to Shiki and Yumi. By then, the two go their separate ways. Shiki slowly walks along the sidewalk. It's getting a bit late. She hopes her wife will be alright. She is probably asleep by now. Or…that's what she thought.

"Shiki." Murakumo steps out in front of her, much to the blonde's surprise.

"Eh!?" Shiki gasps. "Muracchi!? Wh-what are you doing here?"

There is a serious expression on the shy brunette's face. Something tells her that Shiki has a lot of explaining to do when they get home.

 ****At The Apartment****

Murakumo pushes her wife on the bed while turning on the television. It shows Shiki and Homura's Crimson Squad, who are all futas, gang banging her. The shy brunette grits her teeth and clenches her fists as Shiki just trembles in fear. She has never seen her wife this angry before, but has every right to be. Apparently, she found one of the recent DVDs of the porn films Haruka created and is probably very mad about it. Murakumo didn't tell her she found out about it a while ago, though. Shiki backs away while the brunette just jumps on her, tears off her shirt and pins her down on the bed, grabbing her wrists.

"Shiki….tell me…." Murakumo says. "What…what is the meaning of this? Why are you having so much fun with these girls?"

"M-Muracchi…I…." Shiki tries to explain, but Murakumo lowers her hand, removes Shiki's panties and jams her fingers inside her pussy. "AAAAHHH! N-not so rough…ahhhh….haah!"

"I heard….I heard you have made at least 15 films already." Murakumo says as she moves her fingers back and forth, up and down and around at a fast pace, but by force. "Tell me…how many of those girls did you do it with? I want to know!" Her long bangs are hiding her expression as tears fall freely from her eyes.

"I'm so…s-sorry, Muracchi…ahhh~! Not my breasts!" Shiki cries as the brunette dives down to nip, or rather, bite on her nipples and suck on them while using her other hand to pinch them hard. "I….I had to keep it from you….b-because I know….ahhhh…you would be this…u-upset!"

"I am upset!" Murakumo shouts. "You kept all of this from me! I thought you loved me! We tell each other everything!"

Shiki winces at Murakumo moving her fingers inside her pussy more intensely this time. "N-no…you're too..rough..haaaah!"

"You're my wife!" the brunette says. "You say it's not enough being touched like this other than me?"

"It's not like that…at..at all!" Shiki moans. "There was a…reason I was…d-doing this!"

"What is it?"

"Ah…..you know on our honeymoon, Muracchi? Well…truth is…I invested all of our money on our trip, to and from our home. We're in debt, so I….ahhhh…I saw this ad to have girls become porn stars that pay big cash. So….so I took the job! I was trying to help, Muracchi….ahhhhh…please don't get mad over a thing like this!"

"You were still making love with other girls," Murakumo says as she keeps on going. "That's not fair. You were leaving me alone for the past few months. We barely spent any time together at all. You…you were just too…too focused on your stupid movies because of a debt…"

"I'm sorry, Muracchi! I really am!"

"Then, repent by cumming! Release all of your guilt, Shiki!"

"I will….I will cum for you!" Shiki moans louder until she reaches her climax. She clutches the sheets tightly as she arches her back, screaming in pleasure. Love juices squirt from her pussy and onto Murakumo's hand. Shiki whines as the brunette pulls her hand away and pants hard in exhaustion. But the sexy blonde sits up and buries her head in her hands, crying.

"Please…please, Muracchi…" she sobs. "Forgive me. Don't leave me because of what I'm doing for us. This is for us! Don't you get it!?"

Murakumo just stays silent, hanging her head with her bangs still hiding her expression, plus more tears falling from her eyes. Shiki hugs her wife from behind, still sobbing.

"Muracchi…." She says. "I'm so sorry I lied to you all this time. If you want to leave me…th-that's fine. You have…every right to be angry. But…I still love you, Muracchi! No matter who I make love to, I always think about you! I never leave you out because you're my wife! We're meant to be together! So please…"

Just then, their door opens and Haruka appears with a smile on her face. "And that's a wrap~!"

Shiki gasps as she backs away in shock. "EH!? Haruka-san? I thought you left!"

"Hehe! You didn't know?" the honey-blonde approaches Murakumo and puts her hand on her shoulder. "Murakumo-chan here? The real reason you're doing this is because SHE wrote the invitation. She wanted many inspirations for her yuri doujin novels. For this, we set up hidden cameras in this very room."

Murakumo smiles at her wife. "Shiki…it's okay. It's just to get me motivated, you know?"

The blonde slowly smiles, having happy tears in her eyes. Even though this was all kept from her as well, Shiki can't be any happier than she already is. Murakumo extends her hand out.

"Well, Shiki?" she says. "Want to create a porn film together?"

The blonde doesn't hesitate in taking her wife's hand. "I'd love to."

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! This is only a two part story, everyone~! Hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
